


Farewell

by MaironsMaid



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Gimli, Character Death, Deutsch | German, Dwarves, Elves, Father-Son Relationship, Orcs, Post-War of the Ring, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaironsMaid/pseuds/MaironsMaid
Summary: Auch nachdem Sauron zerstört ist ziehen seine Armeen durch Mittelerde.Eine davon führt Krieg gegen die Düsterwald Elben, welche Zahlenmäßig unterlegen sind.Kurz vor der Vernichtung stehend kommt unerwartete Hilfe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Schon im vorraus: mir gehören hier genau fünf Charakter und der Rest ist alles von dem wunderbaren Genie J.R.R.Tolkienund dem begabten Regisseure Peter Jackson.
> 
> Ich habe diese Geschichte vor Ewigkeiten schon auf Wattpad auf meinem Account Sweetstorry (die FF heißt dort noch Fathers Love) und hatte beides mal leider kein Beta :(  
> Also nehmt es mir nicht übel wenn sich ein paar Fehler eingeschlichen haben.<

Lange schon währte der Krieg als Thranduil erschöpft durch das Feldlager seiner ehemals so stolzen Elben Armee ging .

Einst waren sie große Krieger , doch nach den Entbehrungen eines bereits Monate andauernden Krieges , waren selbst die stolzesten Krieger zu ermüdeten Kämpfern geworden .  
Es war nicht so , dass sie ihren Mut oder ihre Hoffnung eingebüßt hätten , doch eben jene schwand von Tag zu Tag mehr ,wenn sie dem schier unendlichen Strom ihrer Feinde ansichtig wurden .

Der König dieser Armee hatte inzwischen sein Ziel erreicht.  
Es war das Zelt der Heiler ,welches er täglich besuchte.  
Er schob die Plane vor dem Eingang zur Seite und trat ein. Sofort schlug ihm der Geruch nach Blut, Schweiß und Tod entgegen ,welcher fast komplett vom herben Geruch der verschiedenen Heilkräuter überdeckt wurde.  
Im Inneren des Zeltes herrschte ein dämmriges Licht und ein geschäftiges Schweigen, welches von vereinzelten Schmerzensschreien und Anweisungen der Heiler unterbrochen wurde .

Als Thranduil das Zelt betrat eilte ein Heiler auf ihn zu ,,Wie geht es den zu heilenden ? " fragte der König mit belegter Stimme .

Hatte er nicht all die Jahrtausende versucht sein Volk vor eben so einem Schicksal zu schützen?   
Was hatte er den Valar angetan , dass sein Volk nun abgeschlachtet wurde wie die Tiere ?   
Er wusste es nicht und so konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Heiler vor sich.  
,,Mein König , wir konnten viele retten , doch konnten wir Emiel und Nauro nicht retten .Vergebt uns unser versagen ."berichtete ihm dieser und Thranduil nickte abwesend .  
Emiel war ein junger Elb gewesen , seine Frau wartete mit dem ungeborenen Kind zuhause , welches nun ohne Vater aufwachsen müsste .  
Nauro war ein Elb seiner Garde gewesen .Anständig und ehrgeizig .

Thranduil wollte gerade zwischen den Reihen der Betten hindurch gehen um die ,die bei Bewusstsein waren zu fragen wie es ihnen gänge als aufeinmal ein aufgeregter Soldat in das Zelt gerannt kam .

,,Mein König ! Kommt schnell ich bringe Kunde ! Euer Sohn ist soebend eingetroffen und bringt ..." weiter kam er nicht , denn Thranduil stand auf und stürmte aus dem Zelt .

Vor dem Zelt lief er eilig zum Eingang des Lagers , wo sich bereits viele Krieger versammelt hatten und aufgeregt redeten .  
Als sie aber ihren König herbei eilen sahen , wichen sie vor ihm zur Seite , und gaben den Blick auf den Prinzen des Waldes frei .  
Legolas stand mit dem Rücken zu seinem Vater , drehte sich jedoch um als die Menge verstummte.

Als Thranduil seinen Sohn nach so langer Zeit wieder erblickte, verlangsamte er seine Schritte , bis er vor Legolas zum stehen kam .  
Sie schauten sich einfach nur an bis Legolas die Stille brach und mit belegter Stimme sprach :  
,,Alæ aran nin ."*  
Thranduil schluckte und antwortete :,,Mæ Govannen adel ion nin ." *  
Legolas blickte seinem Vater in die Augen , und da konnte Thranduil es nichtmehr aushalten .Ungeachtet der anderen Soldaten schloss er seinen Sohn in die Arme , welcher die Umarmung sofort erwiederte.

Da hörte man ein Räuspern von hinter Legolas.  
,,Ich hab ja nichts gegen glückliche Elben , aber wir wüssten schon gerne wo wir unser Lager aufschlagen sollen ."   
grumelte es darauf folgend.

Da löste sich Legolas und grinste schief.  
Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite , und gab den Blick auf einen Zwerg mit roten Haaren frei .  
,,Vater darf ich Vorstellen? : Gimli , Sohn des Gloin.  
Gimli , dies ist mein Vater Thranduil Oropherion König von Düsterwald .Vater , der König unter dem Berge hat uns Hilfe in Form von Zwergen Kriegern geschickt ." sprach Legolas nun souverän .  
Thranduil hob eine Augenbraue, nickte dann aber .  
,,Gut , Legolas ich übertrage dir hiermit das Kommando über die Zwerge.Werter Herr Zwerg,im Namen aller danke ich euch für eure Unterstützung .Ihr und eure Verstärkung könnt in der Nähe eure Zelte aufschlagen und dort kampieren .Ich werde eine Wache schicken , die euch holen wird , wenn ich euch zu sprechen Wünsche ."  
Sprach Thranduil und drehte sich zu den gespannt wartenden Soldaten um .  
,,Soldaten ! Die Zwerge aus dem Erebor sind uns zur Hilfe geeilt ! Wir haben frische ausgeruhte Truppen kämpferischer Zwerge als Unterstützung bekommen !  
So werden wir den Feind vernichtend Schlagen können !  
Gwa men orther gûd !"*  
Bei seinem letzten Satz hob er die Stimme , aufdass ihn jeder hören könne und seine Soldaten riefen mit neuer Hoffnung :,,GWA MEN ORTHER GÛD !"

Als die Nacht sich über das Lager senkte saßen Thranduil und Legolas zusammen im Zelt des Königs , welcher mit vor Stolz glänzenden Augen den Schilderungen seines Sohnes über den Ringkrieg lauschte .

Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen ihn gehen zu lassen , doch nach der Schlacht der Fünf Heere war es ein Augenblick des Umschwunges in Mittelerde gewesen .  
Der König zeigte es zwar nicht oft , doch liebte er seinen Sohn über alles .Ja sein Sohn war wohl der Grund warum er noch nicht in Mandos Hallen wandelte .

Als der Mond schon seinen Zenit erreicht hatte schliefen auch die letzten Soldaten ein um am nächsten Tag eine Schlacht für sich zu entscheiden .

Alle wussten , sie mussten den Heerführer der Feinde ausschalten .Ein Wesen , schnell und tödlich wie es nur ein Geschöpf der Dunkelheit sein konnte .

Es schien friedlich als die Morgensonne ihre ersten Strahlen über das Schlachtfeld und die Zwei feindlichen Lager scheinen ließ . Doch dieser schein trog als man beobachten konnte, wie das Heer aus Elben und Zwergen sich aufstellte um zu einem Vernichtenden Schlag auszuholen.

Es waren erst wenige Stunden   
seit Sonnenaufgang vergangen , und doch erinnerte nichts mehr an die friedliche Atmosphäre der Morgenstunden .Die Schlacht tobte noch erbitterter als je zuvor , und doch konnte man sehen , dass die Elben und Zwerge langsam die Überhand gewannen.

Thranduil selbst hatte die feindlichen Reihen durchbrochen und jedem seiner Schwerthiebe fiel ein Gegner zum Opfer.  
Doch war es nicht sein vorherrschendes Ziel soviele Gegner wie möglich zu töten.  
Sein Ziel war es zum Heerführer der Feinde zu gelangen um ihn zu töten.  
Eben dieser Anführer stand umringt von drei Uru-khai auf einer Anhöhe und sah der Schlacht aus rot glühenden Augen zu , während seine Finger an der schwarz geschmiedeten Klinge seines Langschwertes auf und abfuhren und er mir seiner gespaltenen Zunge beschwörend auf der schwarzen Sprache sprach .

Thranduil indess hatte eine Schneise des Todes hinterlassen und näherte sich unverhinderlich immer mehr dem schwarzen Heerführer.  
Er hatte den Saum des Hügels bereits erreicht , als die Uru-khais ihren Posten verließen und auf ihn zustürmten.  
Thranduil riss eines seiner Schwerter nach oben und durchborte dem ersten Uruk die Kehle um in eine fließende Drehung zu machen , wobei er die beiden anderen Uru-khais ausgeschaltete.

Nun hielt er direkt auf den dunklen Heerführer zu und in seinen Gedanken gab es nur eines: Rache !   
Er wollte seine Rache ,für alle Elben , alle Mitglieder seines Volkes ,die in diesem Krieg gestorben waren .

Mit vor kalter Wut blitzenden Augen schritt der König auf den dunklen Anführer zu ,welcher ihn lauernd ansah.  
,,Seid gegrüßt Thranduil Oropherion König des Düsterwaldes und des Wald-Landreiches ,Bezwinger der Feuerschlange des Nordens.  
Seht euch doch an .Ihr seit ein starker Elb , doch die Zeit der Elben in Arda ist abgelaufen.  
Dies hat sogar Lord Elrond begriffen .  
Also , warum kämpft ihr so verzweifelt um ein Leben , dass schon verloren ist ? "   
Thranduil sah ihn an.  
Ein Wesen aus der Dunkelheit , gemacht aus Lügen und Neid ,Habsucht und Gier , Verlangen und Tot .  
,,Ich weiß weder euren Namen , noch einen eurer Titel .  
Doch weiß ich , dass wer keine Hoffnung für die Zukunft hat , auch keine Hoffnungsvolle Zukunft besitzt.  
Also frage ich dich Namensloser , wirst du als jemand dem die Zukunft verwehrt bleibt denen weichen denen die Zukunft gehört ? Wenn nicht , mache dich auf dein Ende bereit."rief König Thranduil.

Der Nameslose lachte hämisch  
und die beiden Kontrahenten fingen an sich zu umkreisen.

Thranduil beobachtete seinen Gegner genau .  
Die kleinste schwäche in der Abwehr konnte über Sieg und Niederlage entscheiden .

Aufeinmal kam es dann .  
Der schwarze Heerführer zuckte kurz mit dem Arm und Thranduil nutzte diese Lücke der Verteidigung um anzugreifen .

Er stach mit einer schnellen Bewegung zu um in einer agilen Drehung die Klinge des anderen gleich abzufangen .  
Nun fing der Tanz ihrer Klingen an und in Sekundenbruchteilen tauschten die beiden starke Hiebe aus .  
Thranduil schaffte es seine eine Klinge über die Schulter des Gegners zu ziehen , wurde zeitgleich aber an der Hüfte getroffen.  
Die Kontrahenten lösten sich von einander und wieder begannen sie sich zu umkreisen wie zwei sprungbereite Raubkatzen.

Nun dauerte es nicht so lange , bis einer der beiden einen Fehler machte ,und wieder hörte man das klirren ihrer ,im tödlichen Tanz vereinten Klingen .  
Thranduil wich ein Stück zurück .Er musste es schaffen , dass sein Gegner von der Sonne geblendet wurde .  
Da geschah es , gerade holte der Namenlose zu einem Schlag aus ,als Thranduil in der ,vom Blut nassen, Erde den Halt verlor und zu Boden fiel .Hämisch lachend kam nun der dunkle Heerführer über ihn und hob sein Schwert zum tödlichen Schlag.

Ein sirrendes Geräusch und die schwarze Klinge viel zu Boden .  
Neben ihr lag ein Pfeil .  
Irritiert vom plötzlichen Verlust seines Schwertes achtete der Namenlose nicht auf den unter ihm liegenden König , der die Gelegenheit sah und sein Schwert in die Brust seines Gegenübers rammte .  
Ungläubig schaute dieser an sich herrunter ,zu dem in ihn steckenden Schwert , bis er sich mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei in Staub auflöste.

Erleichtert kam Thranduil auf seine Beine .Er hatte eine weitere Schlacht mit kaum nennenswerten Blessuren überlebt.  
Nun ging er in die hocke und inspizierte den Pfeil , der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte .  
Eine Welle der Zuneigung erfasste ihn , als er einen Pfeil Legolas' erkannte.  
Er richtete sich mit dem Pfeil on der Hand wieder auf , als er plötzlich spürte , dass sich jemand von hinten näherte .  
Schnell drehte er sich um , doch es war zu spät .Die Klinge des Uru-khais drang durch seine Rüstung und in sein Fleisch kurz unterhalb seines Herzens.

Schmerz .

Mit dem restlichen Schwung der Drehung stieß er sein Schwert ins Herz des Uru-khais.  
Dann viel er zu Boden .  
Er hätte das Schwert herausziehen können , doch wusste er : Würde er dann nicht sofort geheilt würde er verbluten .  
Also schleppte er sich mit großer Mühe zu einem Felsbrocken , der auf dem Hügel lag ,um sich dort anzulehnen.  
Mit viel Kraft schaffte er es ,dann vielen ihm ,aufgrund des Blutverlustes , die Augen zu .

Bald darauf merkten die Feinde , dass ihr Anführer besiegt und getötet war und sie bliesen zum Rückzug .

Als dies Geschah jubelten die Elben und Zwergen auf .Sie hatten die Schlacht gewonnen und konnten bald wieder in den behüteten Schoß der Familie zurück kehren .  
Legolas unterdess viel die Abwesenheit seines Vaters auf .  
Er hatte gesehen , wie der Heerführer der Feinde mit erhobener Klinge über seinem Vater stand und hatte aus einem  
Impuls herraus seinen Bogen genommen und dem Gegner seines Vaters die Klinge aus der Hand geschossen.  
Weiter hatte er den Kampf aber nicht verfolgen können , da ihn ein Ork angegriffen hatte.

Nun von Sorge getrieben eilte er auf den Hügel zu und hoffte darauf, dass sein Vater vieleicht einfach nur am Bein verletzt wurde und nicht mehr die Kraft hatte zu den anderen zurück zu laufen .

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte unwillkürlich , und als er auf dem Hügel ankahm blieb er vor entsetzen stehen .  
Der ganze Hügel war mit Blut getränkt und an einem großen Felsbrocken sah er ihn.  
Ein Schwert in der Brust ,Blutüberströmt und mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Thranduil an dem Fels .

Legolas rannte los und fiel neben dem Körper seines Vaters nieder .  
Erleichtert stellte er fest , dass Thranduil noch atmete .  
Behutsam strich Legolas seinem Vater eine Strähne des vor Blut rot glänzenden Haares aus dem blassen Gesicht .  
Aufeinmal flackerten Thranduils Augenlieder und Legolas war wie gebannt .  
,,Ada *? Hörst du mich ?" fragte er rau .  
Daraufhin flackerten Thranduils Augenlieder erneut und mühsam öffnete er sie .

Als er Legolas erblickte stahl sich ein angestrengtes Lächeln auf Thranduils Gesicht .  
,,Legolas ." flüsterte er und fing an zu husten .  
Schmerzvoll stöhnte der König auf, während ihm Blut aus dem Mundwinkel lief .  
,,Ada" flüsterte Legolas mit rauer Stimme .  
,,Legolas , ich habe dir nie gesagt ," er hustete erneut ,,wie sehr ich dich liebe ."sagte Thranduil schwach .  
Legolas lächelte zittrig ,,Ada , du wirst es mir wieder sagen können .Du wirst überleben !"  
Thranduil lächelte und hustete erneut ,,Ion* ...ich habe lange gelebt .Deine Mutter ..." er machte kurz eine Pause und stöhte schmerzvoll ,,Deine Mutter wartet auf mich ."  
Er schloss die Augen .  
Panisch nahm Legolas das Gesicht seines Vaters in die Hände ,,Ada ! Ada du darfst nicht sterben !" rief er verzweifelt .

Schwach öffnete Thranduil die Eisblauen Augen erneut und sah Legolas an ,,Ion ..." sagte er dann schwach ,,..în gelir..." er holte zitternd Luft ,,...cuia taen."  
Schwach lächelnd nickte Legolas und eine einzelnde Träne ran ihm über das Gesicht .  
,,Das werde ich Vater ." sagte er dann leise .  
Ein sanftes lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen Thranduils , bevor er ein letztes mal angetrengt Atem hohlte ,,Gin Melin * Legolas " waren seine letzten Worte , bevor sich die Eisblauen Augen dieses Jahrtausende alten Elben Königs ein letztes mal schlossen .  
Verzweifelt rüttelte Legolas an der Schulter seines Vaters ,,Ada ! Ada !Ech deu gûd nill gwanna* !"  
,,Lava nin gû eriol... *"Thranduil reagierte nichtmehr und tränen ranne über Legolas Gesicht während er verzweifelt den Körper Thranduils an sich drückte .  
Doch er konnte nichts mehr tun.  
Der König war tot.  
Auch Legolas kam zu dieser Erkenntnis und Grub sein Gesicht in die Haare seines Vaters .  
Er weinte ohne es zu merken und verzweifelt auf ein Wunder der Valar hoffend flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme   
,,Ada ...." 


	2. Chapter 2

Es war ungefähr ein halbes Jahr vergangen, seit Thranduil Oropherion bei der Schlacht verstorben war.  
Es herrschte große Trauer und auch ohne Anweisung waren alle Elben des Düsterwaldes in schwarz gewandt .

Am heutigen Tage allerdings herrschte ein emsiges treiben , denn alles sollte perfekt werden für die Krönung des neuen Königs .

Legolas unterdess stand in seinem Gemach und starrte in den Spiegel .  
Er trug ein Krönungsgewand , bei welchem er einen Umhang aus Bronze farbenen Stoff , in Verbindung zu einer tannengrünen , mit Stickereien verzierten ,seidenen Robe gewählt hatte .  
An den sein Haar war in der typischen Elbenfrisur nach hinten geflochten.  
Seine Brust zierte eine Silberne Brosche in der fein gearbeiteten Form von Ästen , die sich um einen lupenreinen Smaragd rankten.

Es klopfte an der Tür und auf das ,,Herrein" Legolas' öffnete sich die Tür und eine der Wachen trat herrein.  
,,Es ist so weit " sprach sie und Legolas nickte.  
Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Thronsaal.

Der Thronsaal war geschmückt mit Blumen und es saßen dort Elben verschiedenster Ränge, sowie  König Aragorn von Gondor mit seiner Frau und der König Erebors in begleitung einiger Berater und dem Zwergen Gimli.  
Heraus aus der Menge stachen die zwei Hobbits, die unruhig auf ihren Plätzen herrumrutschten und sich mit großen Augen ansahen .Die ganze Menge war unruhig und wartete auf ihn.

All das nahm Legolas war, als er durch die Menge auf die Treppe am Fuße des Thrones zuschritt, an der Gandalf in seinen leuchtend weißen Gewändern auf ihn wartete, in den Händen die Krone der vergangenen Könige des Wald - Land Reiches .

Als Legolas bei Gandalf angelangte kniete er vor ihm nieder und senkte sein Haupt.

Da erhob Gandalf die Stimme :  
,,Der Verlust Thranduils schmerzt immer noch, denn er war ein stolzer König dieses Volkes.  
Und doch sehen wir Licht in der Dunkelheit, denn Legolas Thranduilion, Mitgied der Gemeinschaft des Einen Ringes ist hier um die Krone seiner Vorväter entgegen zu nehmen.  
Nehmen die Zwerge Erebors diese Entscheidungen an ?" 

Der König der Zwerge erhob sich und antwortete :,, Wir nehmen die Entscheidung an. Legolas Thranduilion kämpfte schon in zahlreichen Schlachten mit unserem Volk und es wird uns eine Ehre sein mit ihm zu verhandeln ."

Gandalf nickte und fuhr fort:,,Und wie lautet euer Urteil König Gondors ?"

Aragorn erhob sich und sprach:  
,, Auch ich war ein Mitglied der Gemeinschaft und habe auf unseren Reisen Legolas Thranduilion als Freund zu schätzen gelernt.  
Auch wir Menschen Gondors stimmen dieser Entscheidung zu ."

Gandalf nichte erneut , bevor er sagte ,,Nun denn Legolas Thranduilion. Nehmt auch ihr diese Aufgabe an und werdet euer Volk gewissenhaft führen ? "  
Legolas nickte und sprach:,,Ich nehme diese Aufgabe an und werde mein Volk gewissenhaft führen." daraufhin hob Gandalf die Krone von ihrem Kissen und hob sie über Legolas' Kopf.

Dann rief er :,,Dann soll es so sein.  
Cuia tæn aran Legolas* "  
Bei diesen Worten setzte er Legolas die Krone auf das geneigte  Haupt und half ihm auf .  
Als Legolas sich umdrehte wiederholte die Menge :,,Cuia tæn aran Legolas !"

* Lang lebe König Legolas !

**Author's Note:**

> *Überstetzungen....  
> Dazu muss ich sagen , dass ich alles eher so (sehr) frei übersetzt habe und keine Ahnung von der Grammatik habe .
> 
> Alæ aran nin :  
> Seid gegrüßt König .
> 
> Mæ Govannen adel ion nin :  
> Herzlich Wilkommen zurück mein Sohn .
> 
> Gwa men orther gûd:  
> Zusammen besiegen wir den Feind.
> 
> Ada : Vater 
> 
> Ion :Sohn 
> 
> Ion nin în gelir cuia tæn:  
> Sohn , werde glücklich , lebe lang .
> 
> Gin melin:  
> Ich liebe dich 
> 
> Ech deu gû nill gwanna :  
> Du kannst nicht einfach sterben.
> 
> Lava nin gû eriol:  
> Lass mich nicht allein .


End file.
